


Quarantine at Campbell Residence.

by Lunari_Child



Series: Quarantine at the Campbell Residence. [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: "Does anyone understand half of the lyrics?" - Probably Allen & Jasdevi, A LOT of Eurovision, Allen and Kanda are just subtle not subtle gay rivals jeez, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Quarantine, Crack Fic, Discord server voice chats literally be like, Gaming competitions, ITS THE YEAR 2020 AND EVERYTHING IS SHIT, Implied Relationships, It's nice to have a variety of nationalities, Kanda is still a BITCH, Mentions of Eurovision, Oh swearing will be here., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overuse of Kaomoji's, Platonic incest idfk whatever the twins are!, Press F in chat for Pianos, Rainbow Road is Mario's version of Monopoly, Seclusion at the Campbell Residence is over 9000, We are thirsty for Eurovision. This is what you get., bake offs, pictures to probably come??? idk thats if she gets around to them?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari_Child/pseuds/Lunari_Child
Summary: Everyone escapes to the Campbell Residencein the countryside somewhere in Britan, before the UK goes into lock down.
Series: Quarantine at the Campbell Residence. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698478
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: D.Gray-Man Bundles





	1. Day 1 : Nea what have you done?!

**Author's Note:**

> Legit a crack fic. Please don't take anything said seriously. Oh also since it's a crack fic. It is an AU... they are living in 2020.
> 
> Relationships applied... just didn't feel the need to tag them yet.
> 
> If you want to know Chat names, they're listed in the series description.
> 
> Also it's a series because there will be side stories to certain chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Circus Piano :** What have you created Nea?
> 
>  **Piano Guy :** Nothing? I just made a discord server for everyone to communicate in when #SocialDistancing due to #Quarantine.
> 
>  **Kanda Protection Squad :** Yeah well SOME people are not keeping to the METER rule!
> 
>  **Die Mad About It :** Please refer to my name... Alma.

**Campbell Residence Server Chat**

**Piano Guy :** So. I will explain the Server.

**Piano Guy :** Is everyone here?

**Circus Piano :** why is this my name?

**Die Mad About It :** Uhh where is the bathroom, Allen?

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Take a left when you reach the main library, keep walking till you find stairs, then go up them--

**Circus Piano :** WH Y ARE YOU ASKING ME?

**Allen Protection Squad :** Do you want me to take you there?

**Die Mad About It :** Please?

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Hey Nea, I thought we had a deal?

**Piano Guy :** Yeah about that... "There isn't enough cigarettes in the world." was too long... so I had to think of something else.

**Piano Guy :** Also Imma just yeet the channel descriptions in the Lobby Channel.

* * *

* * *

**C.R Lobby**

**Piano Guy :** Okay. Channel Descriptions.

**Piano Guy :**

  * C.R LOBBY - MAIN ENTRANCE 



EAST WING

  * C.R LOUNGE - LIVING ROOM 
  * C.R DINING ROOM (GROUND FLOOR) - THE MAIN EATING ROOM
  * C.R KITCHEN - SELF EXPLANATORY 



WEST WING

  * C.R LIBRARY (GROUND FLOOR) - TYKI'S HERMIT HOME
  * C.R GREENHOUSE - ALL THE FLOWERS AND THAT SHIT
  * C.R MEDIA ROOMS - ART, THEATRE & CINEMA



SOUTH WING

  * C.R BALLROOM / HALL - GO DANCE IF YOU WANT? IDK WHY THIS IS HERE...!
  * C.R PIANO ROOM - @CIRCUS PIANO



FIRST FLOOR

  * C.R CHILL LOUNGE - SECOND FLOOR CHILL SPOT
  * C.R BEDROOMS - ALL YOUR ROOMS ARE LABELLED.
  * C.R LIBRARY (FIRST FLOOR) - TYKI'S OTHER HERMIT HOME.



BASEMENTS

  * EAST WING : C.R GAME ROOMS - THERE IS LIKE 3? I THINK?
  * WEST WING : C.R SHERIL'S GAME ROOM - @EVERYONE !! DO NOT ENTER.
  * WEST WING : ROAD'S TORTURE ROOM - WE CALL IT THIS BECAUSE ITS HER PLAY ROOM AND WE GET FORCED INTO FANCY DRESS.
  * SOUTH WING : C.R TRAINING ROOM - FEEL FREE TO USE @CIRCUS PIANO & @STABBITY STAB, JOIN MY CLUB.
  * SOUTH WING : C.R UNDERGROUND POOL
  * C.R CROSS' ROOM - IT'S JUST A WINE CELLAR TBH.
  * C.R PANTRY / ALCOHOL CELLARS
  * C.R LABS - CROSS AND MY BRO HAD THESE INSTALLED... NO IDEA WHY.



**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Bathrooms are scattered over the Estate.

**The Homeless Kid :** They're labelled.

* * *

* * *

**C.R Lounge Chat**

**Piano Guy :** IS EVERYONE HERE?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Hn

**Sweet Stash :** Allen you forgot your sweets!

**Circus Piano :** Oh! where are you?

**Sweet Stash :** Uhm...

**Poltergeist :** WHAT IS THIS ROOM?

**Wine Junkie :** Kid... dont ask that.

**Art Junkie :** Children please answer the man?

**Piano Guy :** who's idea was this?

**Circus Piano :** YOURS

**The Homeless Kid:** YOURS YOU DUMBFUCK

**Allen Protection Squad :** I believe it was actually a mix of Nea and Tyki

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** I had nothing to do with this...

**Thing 1:** Oh bullshit!

**Thing 2 :** How many people have invaded the mansion?

**Piano Guy :** THAT IS WHAT I'M CURRENTLY TRYING TO FIND OUT!

**Kanda Protection Squad :** So far... From observing the chat.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** There is; Yuu, Nea, Allen, Lavi, Road (?), Tyki, The Twins, Miranda (?), Timothy, Cross, Froi and Myself?

**Stalker :** I found others... Uh, Bookman and Krory I believe.

**Die Mad About It² :** LAVI WHAT IS THIS?

**Die Mad About It :** Oh I made sure you werent allowed to change your name.

**That Homeless Kid :** Who are we missing?

**Circus Piano :** For... Komui, Bak, Reever, Johnny...

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Daisya? Marie?

**Piano Guy :** Okay... I will get someone to like find them. Have fun finding your rooms guys.

**Circus Piano :** WHY IS HE NEAR ME?

**Step On Me :** AM I INVISIBLE NOW?

**Die Mad About It :** Oh hi Lena...

**I HAD A DOCTORS DEGREE :** WHAT NAME IS THAT?

**i ACTUALLY have a Doctors Degree :** CHANGE LENALEE'S NAME

**Am I Human? :** Eh..... Ignore them.

**Piano Guy :** So... This was made because #SocialDistancing and #Quarantine

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Have fun!

**Circus Piano :** Yeah _great_ practising Social Distancing Tyki! I see Lavi sneaking into your room!

* * *

* * *

**C.R Chill Lounge Chat**

**Circus Piano :** WHO IS PLAYING HALO?

**Die Mad About It :** The song or game?

**Circus Piano :** There's a song?

**Piano Guy :** Yes

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** By our queen, Beyoncé.

**The Homeless Kid :** I believe it is Road and Lenalee... Maybe Alma as well.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Daisya is actually playing Halo.... The game.

**Thing 1 :** Anyone up for a Game competition?

**Circus Piano :** What have you created Nea?

**Piano Guy :** Nothing? I just made a discord server for everyone to communicate in when #SocialDistancing due to #Quarantine.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Yeah well SOME people are not keeping to the METER rule!

**Die Mad About It :** Please refer to my name... Alma.


	2. Day 2 : Mario Kart, First and Second Rounds; Tick-Tock Clock (PART ONE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Piano Guy :** WHAT THE FU-!
> 
>  **Die Mad About It :** Did... Kanda and Allen just fucking fist bump each other?
> 
>  **Sir Smoke-A-Lot :** God is the kid actually gonna beat Nea, by teaming up with his rival?
> 
>  **Circus Piano :** It's called a truce, and it's only for this warm up match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road - Toadette  
> Allen - Yoshi  
> Tyki - Donkey Kong  
> Wisely - Waluigi  
> Alma - Daisy  
> Kanda - Shy Guy  
> Nea - Dry Bones  
> Timothy - Toad  
> Lavi - Luigi  
> Reever - Peach  
> Devit - Dry Bowser  
> Jasdero - Wario
> 
> Switches on each Course.

**C.R Lounge Chat**

**Thing 1 :** MARIO KART COMPETITION IN THE GAME ROOM!

**Thing 2 :** WINNER STAYS ON!

**Allen Protection Squad :** no need to shout guys... it's like what 10am.

**Poltergeist :** Where is the game room?

**The Homeless Kid :** I legit spent 2 weeks naming all the rooms.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Third room in the basement.

**Soccer Kid :** How many basements do you have here?

**Circus Piano :** Third room. Basement on the East wing. PLEASE do not go to the third room basement on the west wing PLEASE, TIMMO!

**Die Mad About It :** Do I even wanna know?

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** No. It's Sheril's room.

**Die Mad About It :** 'Nough said. I'll take you to the game room, Timmo.

**Thing 1 :** So who's in?

**Circus Piano :** I'm in.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Well is there even a point in playing now?

**Circus Piano :** FUCK YOU KANDA

**The Homeless Kid :** If anyone can beat Allen at Mario Kart, it's Tyki, Nea and Myself.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Payback time.

**Piano Guy :** DRY BONES IS MINE

**Circus Piano :** CMON NEA! You _always_ steal Dry Bones.

**Barbie** : Psh. Peach is where it's at.

**Allen Protection Squad :** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALUIGI!

**The Homeless Kid :** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALUIGI!

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Alma. I am NOT being Rosaline!

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Then how about Daisy, and I be Rosaline?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** NO

**Circus Piano :** YO KANDA BE BOWSER

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Why?

**Circus Piano :** Because then I can be Mario and kick your arse on Rainbow Road.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :**...

**Kanda Protection Squad :** He is considering it... there wasn't a no.

**Thing 1 :** Who is playing again?

**Thing 2 :** Road, Allen, Tyki, Wisely, Alma, Kanda, Nea, You, Timothy, Lavi, Reever and Myself.

**Thing 1 :** Okay. Gonna be a lot of swapping and changing... Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.... Where did you put that J?

**Thing 2 :** Should be with the other Mario Kart games owo

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Fuck it. You're on 'Yashi.

**Circus Piano :** Fuck yes!

* * *

* * *

** C.R Game Room VC**

**Art Junkie :** I brought snacks. Who's playing who?

**Die Mad About It:** At the moment... We're warming up...

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Who is laying down all these fucking shells?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Nea.

**Piano Guy :** SUCK MY DICK, AL!

**Circus Piano :** THAT IS INCEST. I SHALL PASS TYVM.

**Circus Piano :** ALSO FUCK YOUR SHELLS

**Art Junkie :** ALLEN LANGUAGE

**Piano Guy :** AHAHAHAHA BOW DOWN BITCH

**Art Junkie :** AND YOU NEA!

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :**... 

**Kanda Protection Squad :** STOP FRATERNISING WITH THE ENEMY, YUU!

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Don't know what you're talking about, Lama.

**Piano Guy :** WHAT THE FU-!

**Die Mad About It :** Did... Kanda and Allen just fucking fist bump each other?

**Sir Smoke-A-Lot :** God is the kid actually gonna beat Nea, by teaming up with his rival?

**Circus Piano :** It's called a truce, and it's only for this warm up match.

**Step on Me :** Thirty pounds that Allen and Kanda are gonna end up breaking the meter rule.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** They've already done that...

**Step on Me :** What?

**Die Mad About It :** Yeah...

**Piano Guy :** FUCK YOUR BANANA PEELS. STOP TEAMING UP THIS IS MEANT TO BE ALL VS ALL!

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Thought that was specifically only on Rainbow Road?

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** He has you there Nea.... All v All is usually Rainbow Road specific.

**Allen Protection Squad :** Any other course. Win by any means necessary.

**Circus Piano :** Even if that means, teaming up with a douche like, Kanda.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :**...

**Circus Piano :** OH FUCK OFF I AINT TAKING IT BACK YUU BITCH WE HAD A TRUCE!

**Step on Me :** When the hell did you start calling him that?

**Circus Piano :** Start calling him what?

**Step on Me :** Yuu?

**Thing 2 :** Oh and Tyki is in the lead now.

**Circus Piano :** YEAH NO THANKS TO KANDA.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Deserved it.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** ALLEN OFF! BAD!

**The Homeless Kid :** Did... Did Alma just treat Ally like a dog?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** He bitches like one... I see no difference.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** STOP BITING ME

**Allen Protection Squad :** No blood. That shit is hard to get out of carpets.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Are you feeling good Road? You requested there be no blood?

**Allen Protection Squad :** No point in split blood if it's not Rainbow Road.

**Circus Piano :** That's fair. Imma fuck you up on RR, Kanda. Watch yourself.

**Allen Protection Squad** : So we actually getting this competition on the roll?

**Thing 1 :** First round?

**Thing 2 :** Allen vs Timothy, Kanda vs Myself and Lavi vs Reever.

**Thing 1 :** Second round?

**Thing 2 :** Alma vs Tyki, then Nea vs Road and lastly Dee vs Wisely.

**Art Junkie :** Rules are ; No hands keep them to your controls. Swearing at a minimum, there are kids here.

**Wine Junkie :** Winner stays on.

**Art Junkie :** Begin.

* * *

* * *

** Game VC #1 **

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club** : 'Yashi are you seriously getting your ass kicked by a ten year old?

**Circus Piano :** Concentrate on your own match.

**Poltergeist :** What... The hell is it with you and banana peels, Allen?

**Barbie :** Potassium.

**Thing 2 :** Lavi where the hell you learn to play like that?

**Die Mad About It :** Watching the idiots.

**Thing 1 :** That's game. Round two peoples time to play.

* * *

* * *

** Game VC #2 **

**Piano Guy :** So no hard feelings right Road?

**Allen Protection Squad :** The fuck you planning bitch?

**Art Junkie :** Language

**Thing 2 :** Everyone ready?

**Thing 2 :** Nea what the fuck.

**Piano Guy :** You're slow J. All races have started...

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Why do I feel like Nea is up to something...

**Kanda Protection Squad :** It's Nea. Also concentrate on our race dipshit.

**Allen Protection Squad :** HOLY FUCK NEA

**Piano Guy :** I said no hard feelings.

**Circus Piano :** Boo! Nea you are a fucking scam.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Stop leaning on me.

**Art Junkie :** ALLEN STOP LEANING ON HIM! METER RULE!

**Circus Piano :** Boooo.

**Die Mad About It :** Did you.... lick him?

**Step on Me :** What the actual fuck Allen?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Fucking gross.

**The Homeless Kid :** TYKI GO EASY WITH THE SHELLS

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Fuck you kid. Play your own match!

**Thing 1 :** Oh yeah... no we good. Wisely always kicks my ass.

**Allen Protection Squad** : Imma fuck you up next time Nea, cheating whore.

**Art Junkie :** WATCH YO GODDAMN PROFANITY CHILDREN

**Wine Junkie :** annnnd this is where we call it a night. its nearly 12 am and yo brats are getting rowdy.

* * *

* * *

** C.R Chill Lounge VC **

**Die Mad About It :** So... Allen and Kanda..

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Old news.

**Step on Me :** Since when

**Kanda Protection Squad :** God. I don't even know... It's chaotic.

**The Homeless Kid :** Yeah it's kinda on and off...

**Step on Me :** Hi whoever joined.

**Circus Piano :** Why the fuck you all still awake?

**Die Mad About It :** Sleep has forsaken me

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Time is an illusion.

**Step on Me :** Rules are just a lie, created by authorities to keep you under their mind control.

**The Homeless Kid :** Why the fuck are you awake?

**Circus Piano :** Uh... You all need therapy... and none of your business Sely.

**The Homeless Kid :** You were in the game room...

**Circus Piano :** Fuck off.

**Wine Junkie :** Go the fuck to sleep all of you!

**Circus Piano :** Fine!

**The Homeless Kid :** Whatever.

**Step on Me :** Night people

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Ugh such a buzz kill.

**Die Mad About It :** Whatever... Night y'all.

**Wine Junkie :** Fucking kids.


	3. Day 3 : Mario Kart, Third Round and Quarter-Finals; Piranha Plant Slide (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing 1 : ALLEN CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP SCREECHING
> 
> Circus Piano : make me
> 
> Die Mad About It : Should you have said that, Al?
> 
> Circus Piano : Not too sure honestly. But I'm into the suspense of what will happen.
> 
> Kanda Protection Squad : You are one messed up kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alma - Daisy / Peach  
> Devit - Dry Bones  
> Jasdero - Dry Bowser  
> Timothy - Toad / Yoshi  
> Reever - Peach  
> Road - Wendy Koopa / Rosaline
> 
> Allen - Dry Bones  
> Kanda - Lakitus  
> Tyki - Donkey Kong  
> Lavi - Luigi  
> Wisely - Waluigi
> 
> Some switch on each Course.

** C.R Dining Room Chat**

**Thing 1 :** Third round starts after breakfast!

**Thing 2 :** Contestants are the people who lost yesterday! Make your ways to the game room 2.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Why room 2?

**Art Junkie :** Due to unfortunate circumstances Game Room 1 is out of commission.

**Wine Junkie :** Aka... Between themselves both Walker and Kanda ended up breaking the ps4 and switch.

**Piano Guy :** Lucky for us, we have a spare switch and ps4... _they_ will have to deal with Lucia.

**Circus Piano :** Now that I think about it... Where is Lucia and Grandma Katarina?

**Piano Guy :** Cyrus took them somewhere... They didn't make it back home before lockdown.

**Circus Piano :** Ahhh! (( ༎ຶ ◡︎༎ຶ) Maybe that's a good thing tho... I'd rather not have him rant about Mana to us.

**Piano Guy :** _(´ཀ`」 ∠) _

**Circus Piano :** (ó﹏ò｡)

**Piano Guy :** (⑅๑꒪﹏꒪๑)

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** ENOUGH WITH THE KAOMOJI'S

**Circus Piano :** (ԾεԾ|||) but _Kaaanda_.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Stop

**Circus Piano :** ...

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Don't do it.

**Die Mad About It :** He gonna do it.

**Piano Guy :** Do it.

**Circus Piano :** (✿ ๑∪ω∪๑)

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Dead meat.

**Circus Piano :** ♡(ŐωŐ人) awh. Meet me in the south wing hall in the basement.

**Die Mad About It :** （⊙＿⊙；） God they aren't subtle at all.

**The Homeless Kid :** You'll get used to it.

* * *

* * *

**C.R Lounge Chat**

**Thing 1 :** okay so for the third round it's ;

**Thing 2 :** Dee vs Alma, Timothy vs Myself and Road vs Reever.

**Thing 1 :** if things go to plan, we'll probably get the quarter finals in today as well !!

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Nice.

**Piano Guy :** ヾ(´︶`*)ﾉ♬

**Circus Piano :** ┐(・。・┐) ♪

**You All Need Jesus :** ♪(o´▽｀o)ﾉ

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** NOT YOU TOO MARIE?

**Circus Piano :** WHOOP 

**Piano Guy :** Two down... so many more too go.

**Circus Piano :** We got time Nea... We'll succeed with our new turned minions.

**Step on Me :** Oh dear.

**Die Mad About It :** !!(･∇･｀ゞ Roger that, Al.

**Circus Piano :** (★´ω｀★)ゞ

* * *

* * *

**C.R Game Room #2 VC**

**Piano Guy** : LEGGO BOIS AND GIRLS

**Circus Piano :** Aiiie... That hurts dont hit me there Nea!

**Piano Guy :** _weak_

**Circus Piano :** No u

**Piano Guy :** DRAW 25 

**Circus Piano :** this ain't Uno, Nea...

**The Homeless Kid :** Can we just play?

**Die Mad About It :** Well yeah. It's not like we are in this round anyway?

**The Homeless Kid :** Oh shit yo right

**Thing 1 :** ALLEN CAN YOU PLEASE SHUT UP SCREECHING

**Circus Piano :** _make me_

**Die Mad About It :** Should you have said that, Al?

**Circus Piano :** Not too sure honestly. But I'm into the suspense of what will happen.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** You are one messed up kid.

**Thing 2 :** Can you stop distracting people you clown!

**Circus Piano :** Make. Me. Bitch.

**Barbie :** it's not really his fault... you guys should just block them out like the rest of us are...

**Piano Guy :** rude.

**Circus Piano :** wait... Why'd u @ Kanda?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Who the fuck @'d me!

**Thing 2 :** Sort the clown out!

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** excuse me?

**Circus Piano :** Uhh...

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Do I look like his owner?

**Kanda Protection Squad :** I mean !

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** You deal with him! I've dealt with him once today already, and that's enough for me.

**Circus Piano :** that... hurt more that it should've. 

**Poltergeist :** HECK YEAH I WIN.

**Thing 2 :** I blame you for this Allen.

**Circus Piano :** WAIT A GODDAMN SECOND.

**Thing 1 :** YOU ARE TO BLAME 

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Have you tried meditation and controlling your senses?

**Allen Protection Squad :** It ain't Ally's fault... You twins are just too easily distracted.

**Piano Guy** : The twins are just _weak_.

**Barbie :** I see no lie in this statement.

* * *

* * *

**C.R. Chill Room Chat**

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Moyashi. Do that one more time and see what happens.

**Circus Piano :** Do what? (๑•́ ∀ •̀๑)

**Die Mad About It :** Al.

**Circus Piano :** yes?

**Piano Guy :** he knows exactly what he is doing...

**Allen Protection Squad :** is the #SocialDistancing really getting to you that much, Ally?

**Circus Piano :** I really dont know what you are all talking abodjjfbsjajkf

**Sweet Stash :** CHILDREN ARE ABOUT PLEASE.

**Die Mad About It :** Like Timothy doesnt act like this around Emilia.

**Step on Me :** EITHER WAY MOVING ALONG.

**The Homeless Kid :** Alma, Timothy, Road go through to the quarter finals.

**Die Mad About It :** Along with Myself, Al, Kanda, Sely and Tyki.

**Piano Guy : @Sir Smokes-A-Lot**

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Hello yes. I am here?

**Poltergeist :** Why was Nea not listed?

**Allen Protection Squad :** He is the reigning champ in this household...

**Wine Junkie :** He goes straight to the finals if he wins in one of the first three rounds...

**Poltergeist :** I see. Weird but okay.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Don't question it kid... Honestly. Save your brain cells for more important things.

**Thing 1 :** Quarter finals after dinner...

**Circus Piano :** Fuck. No need to be bitchy... why are you twins such sore losers honestly.

**Thing 2 :** Suck a dick, Allen.

**Circus Piano :** sorry I'm #SocialDistancing right now...

**Soccer Kid :** pfft! Sure.

**Stalker :** After that display... Social Distancing is the last thing on your to do list.

**You All Need Jesus :** Kanda seems to be the first.

**Art Junkie :** METER. GOD. DAMN. RULE.

**Wine Junkie :** Give it up Froi... they ain't gonna listen.

* * *

* * *

** C.R Dining Room Chat **

**Piano Guy :** DINNER IS FINISHED

**Allen Protection Squad :** QUARTER FINALS LEGGO!

**Die Mad About It :** What's the match ups, Reever... Nea?

**Barbie :** Allen vs Alma and Kanda vs Road

**Piano Guy :** Lavi vs Wisely and Tyki vs Timothy.

**The Homeless Kid :** Don't make him cry, Ty.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Eh. He'll be fine. Won't you Timothy?

**Poltergeist :** Honestly. Road is scarier on this game than Tyki.

**Allen Protection Squad :** I'll take that as a compliment thank you very much.

**Circus Piano :** LEGGO ROAD. Oh wait... I'm against Alma.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** hmm... I mean...

**Circus Piano :** hmm. See I wanna say kick his ass... but then...

**Kanda Protection Squad :** can always swap with Road? 

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Honestly don't care... can we just play?

**Circus Piano :** I really wanna kick his ass on Rainbow Road...

**Allen Protection Squad :** Eh. We'll see what happens.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** We gonna play?

**Piano Guy :** Everyone set?

**Circus Piano :** I guess...

**Barbie :** Then move to the game room and let the races begin.

* * *

* * *

**C.R Game Room #2 VC**

**Piano Guy :** Uhm... so... the results be in...

**Circus Piano :** FIGHT ME KANDA

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** you're on.

**Allen Protection Squad :** So... Rainbow Road? 

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** After the tournament. 

**Circus Piano :** Now.

**Die Mad About It :** oh God this ain't gonna end well.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** After. The. Tournament.

**Circus Piano :** Pussy.

**Allen Protection Squad :** Ally!

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Selfish bitch.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Yuu!

**Die Mad About It :** JESUS CHRIST ALLEN.

**Piano Guy :** OKAY STOP IT. ENOUGH.

**The Homeless Kid :** here we go again.

* * *

* * *

** C.R Chill Room Chat **

**Allen Protection Squad :** So that happened.

**Thing 2 :** What did?

**Piano Guy :** Kanda and Allen are against each other...

**Thing 1 :** oof

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Yeah... The matches went great!

**Kanda Protection Squad :** the bitch fest at the end... not so much.

**Die Mad About It :** Yeah... We had to get Cross and Tiedoll involved.

**Poltergeist :** It's never got that bad... before.

**Stalker :** What spurred it?

**The Homeless Kid :** Nothing that's what is confusing us.

**Circus Piano :** Sorry about that guys...

**Step on Me :** What happened?

**Circus Piano :** Hmm nothing? What makes you think something happened?

**Soccer Kid :** The fight?

**Circus Piano :** (✿╹◡╹)

Circus Piano : What fight?

**Circus Piano :** **@Stabbity Stab, Join My Club** we fought?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Not that I know about? When?

**Die Mad About It :** ...

**The Homeless Kid : @Wine Junkie**????

**Wine Junkie :** That wasn't a fight in the game room.

**Circus Piano :** OH you meant _that_

**Circus Piano :** lol that wasn't a fight. You'd know if we were fighting.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** mh. That was a disagreement. 

**Allen Protection Squad :** You literally ripped one of each other's earrings out!

**Piano Guy :** YOU gave Ally a nosebleed?

**Circus Piano :** Yeah....and?

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** _sighs_ Semi finals are tomorrow...

**Step On Me :** ...let's just sleep this weird day off...


	4. Day 4 : The Eurovision Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step on Me : I guess we can do something else...
> 
> Art Junkie : Yes. We have had two days of gaming, let us do something different.
> 
> Poltergeist : So?
> 
> You All Need Jesus : We can continue the tournament tomorrow.
> 
> I HAD A DOCTORS DEGREE : let us do something different for one day?
> 
> Kanda Protection Squad : Like what?
> 
> Circus Piano : Eurovision
> 
> Piano Guy : Nice choice, Ally!
> 
> Stabbity Stab, Join My Club : we are all going to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 will be split over 2 chapters.

**C.R Lounge Chat**

**Poltergeist :** SEMI FINALS TODAY

**Circus Piano :** hnnn 

**Soccer Kid** : You okay kid?

**Circus Piano :** I just... dont think another day of Mario Kart is good for the baby.

**Step on Me :** What baby?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Allen. He is the baby.

**Circus Piano :** ME. I am th- Oh... Yeah what Kanda said.

**Piano Guy** **:** _honestly._

**Thing 1 :** let's not break anymore consoles.

**Thing 2 :** yeah we are running low on spares.

**Step on Me :** I guess we can do something else...

**Art Junkie :** Yes. We have had two days of gaming, let us do something different.

**Poltergeist :** So?

**You All Need Jesus** : We can continue the tournament tomorrow.

**I HAD a Doctors DEGREE :** let us do something different for one day?

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Like what?

**Circus Piano :** Eurovision

**Piano Guy :** Nice choice, Ally!

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** we are all going to hell.

* * *

* * *

**C.R Cinema Chat**

**Circus Piano :** Okay let's get this show on the road.

**The Homeless Kid :** For you non-European or Oceania hostages.

**Sweet Stash :** Welcome to our binge of Eurovision

**Allen Protection Squad :** Where we watched the countries declare war but with music instead of weapons.

**Piano Guy :** First up. 2007.

**Am I Human? :** 2007... That's vaguely specific?

**You All Need Jesus :** Rules are "If it ain't weird and strange... It has to go."

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** for choosing who to give points to, please refer to this [Grading System](https://geschiedenis-en-talen.tumblr.com/post/611964358720897024/how-i-grade-eurovision-songs-gay-10-not-english)

**Circus Piano :** If we can all move to Voice Chat

**Soccer Kid :** We can let this Eurovision Party begin.

**i Actually have a Doctors Degree :** why are we doing this again?

**Barbie :** because Eurovision was cancelled

**Stalker :** And... Nea, Wisely, Tyki and Allen are deprived.

**Step on Me :** sighs

**Art Junkie :** I have brought the snacks.

**Am I Human? :** this still doesnt explain why it was specifically 2007

**Circus Piano :** Our Queen of course

**Piano Guy :** Verka.

**The Homeless Kid :** It is for that alone

**Vampire :** That we must of course

**Allen Protection Squad :** start with 2007.

**Wine Junkie :** Amen.

**You All Need Jesus :** I would also like to say. Each year will be done one day.

**Barbie :** Today being 2007. Next time we do a Eurovision binge it shall be highlights of certain years.

**You All Need Jesus :** We will also only be showing certain years in full like today.

**Circus Piano :** Yeah because some years were absolutely SHIT

**Piano Guy :** Now voice chat ppls. Let's get this going!


	5. Day 4 : 2007 Eurovision Song Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda Protection Squad : It's... Nice after the previous chaos
> 
> Die Mad About It : yeah some still haven't quite recovered
> 
> Soccer Kid : Yes on the 19th April 2020.... Our dear friends...
> 
> Thing 1 : Allen Walker. Nea D. Campbell. Wisely Kamelot and Cross Marian.
> 
> Allen Protection Squad : Sadly got ABSOLUTELY REKT'D by the United Kingdom.
> 
> Step on Me : press F to pay respects.
> 
> Stabbity Stab, Join my Club : F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for not keeping up with the daily structure of EACH day during lock down.
> 
> apologies guys OOF

**I ACTUALLY have a Doctors Degree :** What the fuck is this?

**Residential Tailor :** Did he just say shoulder pads.

**I HAD A DOCTORS DEGREE :** Guys u remember when global warming was the worst of our worries?

**Thing 2 :** FROST BITE?

**Thing 1 :** ROCK?

**I ACTUALLY have a Doctors Degree :** What is this?! 

**Circus Piano :** The forbringers of Hardrock.

**Piano Guy :** HALLELUJAH

**You All Need Jesus** : Lordi.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Honestly… I think someone recorded unnecessary commentary.

**Allen Protection Squad :** _There's the boy._

**Circus Piano :** _A good soft hard rock boy._

**Poltergeist :** God he is small.

**Thing 1 :** like you can talk.

**Poltergeist :** literally 10 dude.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Guys stop commenting on the unnecessary commentary.

**Circus Piano :** You can't make me DO ANYTHING.

**Nea :** @ _Stabbity Stab, Join My Club_

**Circus Piano :** ... _motherfuckers._

**Step on Me :** Where are we?

**Am I Human? :** Wha… uhm _rascal_.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** This commentary man seems very confused.

**Piano Guy :** When is it gonna sta- Oh! ITS STARTING SHUT THE FUCK UP GUYS.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** someone shut this person up!

* * *

**Circus Piano :** Ugh. A ballad.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Allen shut the fuck up.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** \- 10 points.

**The Homeless Kid :** Wait no Ty… it's a ballad not in English.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Right. Then was it +15?

**You All Need Jesus :** No no it was like -5 for being a ballad, +15 if a gay ballad and +10 if a ballad not in English.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Oh in that case. +10.

**Circus Piano :** We have done this before guys!

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** We did?

**The Homeless Guy :** You were drunk Ty.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Makes sense.

* * *

**Soccer Kid :** Spain now Huh…

**Circus Piano :** Ugh.

**Barbie :** Shut up Allen.

**Allen Protection Squad :** Boo.

**Am I Human? :** So what does this get?

**Step on Me :** Uhh…

**Circus Piano :** Well it's not English so +10 and they all look like absolute fuckboys soo…

**Kanda Protection Squad :** +5 on that…

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** +15 to Spain then I guess.

**The Homeless Kid :** Do they even count as fuckboys…?

**Allen Protection Squad :** This was 2007 after all.

* * *

**Barbie :** Hmm Belarus.

**Die Mad About It :** Open shirt… nice.

**Circus Piano :** Lavi please.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Ahem.

**Thing 1 :** Tyki your jealousy is showing.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Shut the fuck up, Brat 1.

**Wine Junkie :** Language

**Allen Protection Squad :** Eh. What does this fall under?

**Circus Piano :** That's big coming from you, Cross.

**Step On Me :** Well it's in English…

**Wine Junkie :** Eh... My heart isn't in it... but Froi will bitch if you all swear too much.

**Soccer Kid :** Yeah... that sounds like Tiedoll.

**Piano Guy :** Not too sure. Is it a ballad? Is it not a ballad?

**Die Mad About It :** I wanna work my magic.

**Poltergeist :** What magic?

**Die Mad About It :** Dunno but I wanna work it.

* * *

**Circus Piano :** IRELAND WOOOOOP!

**Die Mad About It :** WHOOP WHOOP

**The Homeless Kid :** HELL YES IRELAND

**Circus Piano :** ...

**The Homeless Kid :** ...

**Piano Guy :** ...

**Die Mad About It :** _What is this?_

**Circus Piano :** _The fuck?_

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Hmm… traditional like sounds tho.

**Allen Protection Squad :** That's true… but nothing beats Dustin.

**Piano Guy :** OHMYGOD DUSTIN THE TURKEY!

**Die Mad About It :** DUUUDE. DUDE. DUSTIN.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Why am I to suffer with this?

**Circus Piano :** Awe. C'mon Kanda…

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** hmm... no im not complaining.... but that's appreciated-

**Circus Piano :** yer welcomed.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Mh. As i was saying thought. I meant it as since a physical mortals like us... Dustin is just... Beyond our comprehension.

**The Homeless Kid :** How do you mean?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** His song.... The song is too much for our brain capacity to withstand once remembered.

**Circus Piano :** I guess that is true...

**Die Mad About It :** We'd have to like... Ascend or some shit to fully appreciate Dustin.

**Piano Guy :** There's a true I cant deny.

**Circus Piano :** I always new you liked watching Eurovision.

**Step on Me :** Ugh pls. Not during Eurovision.

**Die Mad About It :** Seriously... How long has this been happening?

**Wine Junkie :** Dustin is 2008 remember.

**Piano Guy :** Right right.

* * *

**The Homeleas Kid :** _FIN LAN D_

**Allen Protection Squad :** Goth vibes. I likey.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Road your gay is showing.

**Allen Protection Squad :** BACK OFF.

**Circus Piano :** Oh God. She's a mood.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Allen… you need help.

**Circus Piano :** I know…

**Piano Guy :** _I feel like dying_ \- a fucking mood tho.

**Circus Piano :** Right! Nea is with me!

**Am I Even Human? :** Honestly this song is just a perfect description of the current situation.

**I ACTUALLY have a Doctors Degree :** Yeah.

**Circus Piano :** +300 for being a fucking mood.

**Barbie :** No quarrels here.

**Soccer Kid** : pretty sure that is like... physically against the rules... but fuck it I guess.

* * *

**Vampire :** Macedonia.

**Barbie :** Ballad.

**Stalker :** Not in English tho.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** +10

**Step on Me :** Hnn. Legs.

**Allen Protection Squad :** _Leeeegs_

**You All Need Jesus :** Alright girls. Calm down.

**Die Mad About It :** Is this hetero?

**Kanda Protection Squad :** I dont know…

**Circus Piano :** Anyone know Macedonian?

**I Had A Doctor's Degree :** Nope.

**Am I Human? :** Gonna check lyrics.

**Piano Guy :** Mhhhh. Pls do.

* * *

**Soccer Kid :** Slovinia.

**Step On Me :** _Hi I'm gay._

**Allen Protection Squad :** She means ; I'm okay.

**Die Mad About It :** Sure you did guys.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** That dress though.

**The Homeless Kid :** So. Not English honestly just gets +10 anyway.

**Circus Piano :** Guess we can do that.

**Wine Junkie :** Honestly. Phantom of the opera vibes.

**Vampire :** It works.

**Step on Me :** It sure does.

**Allen Protection Squad :** +10

* * *

**Step On Me :** Hungary.

**Circus Piano :** Actually yeah… I am hungry.

**Piano Guy :** Allen. The door is behind you.

**The Homeless Kid :** Fuck off with your puns.

**Circus Piano** : Oh great a ballad in English.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** 'Yashi...

**Circus Piano :** ALRIGHT GOD I'LL STOP

**Am I Human? :** -5?

**You All Need Jesus :** Yup.

**Circus Piano :** Ugh. Ballads.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** That lasted.... a lot less longer than I was predicting... Honestly.

**Circus Piano :** sorry... i think...?

**Piano Guy :** Only this time. I will agree with you Ally.

**Circus Piano :** I didn't ask for your comradeship.

* * *

**I had a Doctor's Degree :** ...

**Thing 1 :** Wait. We are only nine songs in?

**Circus Piano :** Uggggh so many to go.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Shush.

**Wine Junkie :** Cut that shit out right now you two.

**The Homeless Kid :** NOT DURING EUROVISION !!!

* * *

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Lithuania.

**Die Mad About It :** Why are you just like… naming the countries. We can all hear him…

**Circus Piano :** _Sadly._

**I ACTUALLY have a Doctors Degree :** _BaLLad iN EnGliSh!"_

**I had a Doctor's Degree :** -5

**Circus Piano :** Now yer getting it guys!

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Who else is gonna update the people who are making us snacks?

**Die Mad About It :** Oh right. Sorry Tiedoll and Miranda.

* * *

**Soccer Kid :** Greeeeece.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Also got that spunk.

**Step On Me :** _Leeeeegs._

**Die Mad About It :** Fuck boy.

**Thing 2 :** +5

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Partially English?

**The Homeless Kid :** Uhhh +5 then?"

**Piano Guy :** So +10?

**Allen Protection Squad :** _L e g s_

**Circus Piano :** WE GET IT. YALL GAY FOR LEGS.

**Allen Protection Squad :** Yikes. No need to shout.

**Circus Piano :** Pay me to shut up.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** ...

**Circus Piano :** Smooth... but also...

**The Homeless Kid :** NOT DURING EUROVISION!!!!

**Circus Piano :** _nOT duRInG eURovISoN_

**Circus Piano :** oh and Fuck you **@ Stabbity Stab, Join My Club**

* * *

**Thing 1 :** Georgia.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** _Sword fighting._

**I Had a Doctor's Degree :** Kanda be calm.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** I am calm…

**Die Mad About It :** He is calm. Just taking notes.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Trying…

**Circus Piano :** Did you want me to move?

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Traditional dancing?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** ... no.

**Piano Guy :** Dunno man.

**Circus Piano :** Okay.

**The Homeless Kid :** Pretty neat tho.

**Allen Protection Squad :** +5 for the dancing.

**Soccer Kid :** Isnt this more sword dancing than fighting?

**Am I Human? :** Kinda.

**Circus Piano :** Kanda…

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** _Sighs._

**Circus Piano :** Mh'kay... I hear ya.

**Sweet Stash :** Are there three conversations happening?

**Barbie :** Maybe.

**Wine Junkie :** Next song.

**I ACTUALLY have a Doctors Degree :** By the way... Is Kanda... Clinging to Al?

**Circus Piano :** He is going through trouble times... Leave him be

**Step on Me :** Yknow what... Not even shocked Allen stuck up for Kanda just now...

**The Homeless Kid :** Yea.... with all the NOT subtle pecks... this is nothing.

* * *

**Piano Guy :** HALFWAY GUYS.

**Barbie :** Sweden hm.

**The Homeless Kid :** This was pretty cool honestly.

**Circus Piano :** Weird. +15."

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Is that a thing now?

**Die Mad About It :** Yeah. +15 if weird.

**Allen Protection Squad :** What bird died for his costume."

**Thing 1 :** A raven possibly?

**Thing 2 :** May the birb rest in peace.

**Wine Junkie :** Amen.

* * *

**The Homeless Kid :** Break time. Food time.

**Circus Piano :** _FINALLY FOOD._

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** This part isn't important guys.

**Piano Guy :** Food and drinks are more important.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Tiedoll is on the way.

**Art Junkie :** I am here to feed you all.

**Wine Junkie :** I have alcohol if need be.

**Art Junkie :** Cross they are like mostly underage.

**Wine Junkie :** Details.

**Sweet Stash :** Here Allen, I brought you cookies.

**Circus Piano :** You made these... for me?

**Sweet Stash :** It's a new recipe... I thought you may like to try it?

**Circus Piano :** OH BOY DO I !! THANKS MIRANDA !!

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** choke and die...

**Step on Me :**...

**Die Mad About It :**...

**Piano Guy :**...

**The Homeless Kid :**...

**Kanda Protection Squad :**...

**Allen Protection Squad :**...

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Did... we miss a disagreement or something?

**Circus Piano :** ... Yuu?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** I mean, _don't_... shit.

**Step on Me :** So we glossing over the fact that Allen called Kanda by his given name and Kanda didn't do shit about it...

**Die Mad About It :** Guess so.

* * *

**Die Mad About It :** TIMOTHY ITS YOUR COUNTRY.

**Poltergeist :** Oh…

**Art Junkie :** And my country.

**Die Mad About It :** Oh yeah. Sorry Froi.

**Piano Guy :** +10 for not being in English.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** So what are they saying?

**Art Junkie :** Hmm… it will be too much to translate."

**Piano Guy :** Ah okay.

**The Homeless Kid :** Isn't Lulu also French?

**Allen Protection Squad :** Oh yeah...

**Thing 2 :** Speaking of Lulu... Where is she?

**Poltergeist :** This is weird.

**Thing 1 :** IS THAT HAWKEYE ON THE DRUMS?

**Step On Me :** _no._

**Thing 1 :** Oh.

**The Homeless Kid :** Yeah I don't know where Lulu disappeared to...

**Die Mad About It :** +25 points?

**Circus Piano :** Eh I guess… wait… I thought it was 24 points only?

* * *

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Latvia.

**Piano Guy :** But with a twist.

**The Homeless Kid :** It's in Italian.

**I had A Doctor's Degree :** _What. The. Fuck?_

**Circus Piano :** Eurovision.

**Wine Junkie :** Amen.

* * *

**Piano Guy :** Russia.

**Circus Piano :** It was.. something.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** You got that right.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** The 2000s emo aesthetic.

**Allen Protection Squad :** Legit look like nuns.

**Die Mad About It :** I mean!

**Wine Junkie :** that's kinda hot

**Circus Piano :** I think... I'm gonna vomit.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** already have

**Wine Junkie :** Well NOT ALL OF US are disaster gays like you both!

**Kanda Protection Squad :** I would like to prefer you use the term DEMI-PAN with Yuu please.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :**... he ain't wrong tho

**Circus Piano :** yeah... we are pretty gay...

**Die Mad About It :** and ya both disasters at the same time...

* * *

**Circus Piano :** How does the voting system work again?

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Eh it changed didn't it?

**Piano Guy :** I think so?

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Ugh voting systems… let's just stick with our good friend on tumblr's version.

**You All Need Jesus :** Agreed.

* * *

**Piano Guy :** Germany.

**You All Need Jesus :** Miranda any opinions?

**Sweet Stash :** It uhm…

**Stalker :** It's something.

**Circus Piano :** WAIT YOUR TURN LINK.

**Stalker :** Rude.

**Thing 1:** +10 not English.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Yes.

**Allen Protection Squad :** Mafia boss side job.

**The Homeless Kid :** Accurate description.

* * *

**Art Junkie :** So this one, won.

**I ACTUALLY have a Doctors Degree :** Oh.

**Die Mad About It :** Yeah.

**Circus Piano :** I actually liked Serbia's.

**Piano Guy :** Even if it's kinda a ballad.

**Circus Piano :** Yeah. +20 points.

**I HAD A DOCTORS DEGREE** **:** Allen you good?

**Circus Piano :** Peachy perfect.

**Step on Me :** Next.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** He is buzzing for the next song.

* * *

**Piano Guy :** AND NOW FOR WHAT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR.

**The Homeless Kid :** OUR QUEEN.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN REVIVE EUROVISION.

**Die Mad About It :** UKRAINE'S AMAZING ENTRY.

**Circus Piano :** VEEEEERKAAAAAAA SEEEEERDUCHKAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Poltergiest :** this shit is crazy.

**Allen Protection Squad :** +420 points.

**Circus Piano :** EINS ZWEI DREI!

**Wine Junkie :** They were obviously high when doing this song.

**The Homeless Kid :** DANSE!

**You All Need Jesus :** Just ignore the nagging voice of the man.

**Am I Human? :** do they really have to dance?

**Piano Guy :** _Yes._

**Step on Me :** You have to DANSE to Verka.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** OKAY HAPPY ENDING.

**Die Mad About It :** A MEME WAS BORN

**Circus Piano :** OH MY GOD KANDA FINALLY SAID IT !!!!

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** 420 points.

* * *

**I ACTUALLY have a Doctors Degree :** Allen. Are you… okay?

**Thing 2 :** Why are you hiding Allen.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Nea…

**Thing 1 :** Are they… clinging to each other?

**Am I Human? :** Why do they look like they've seen a ghost.

**Art Junkie :** I KNOW THESE ARE HARD TIMES, PLEASE DON'T DOWN THE BOTTLE CROSS MARIAN!

**Circus Piano :** _can someone end my existence?_

**Piano Guy :** pLeAsE

**Circus Piano :** LITERALLY. RIGHT NOW. I WONT EVEN FIGHT BACK. **@Stabbity Stab, Join My Club PLEASE** IM GIVING YOU A FREE, _PASS TO GO_ CARD!

**Step on Me :** Oh… oh God…

**Die Mad About It :** _WHAT. THE. FUCK. UK._

**Kanda Protection Squad :** OH _MY GOD._

**Die Mad About It :** NOT EVEN I KNEW ABOUT THIS!!

**The Homeless Kid :**... let's never speak of this again.

**Step on me :** Never gonna let this go.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Never gonna let you live this down.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** You're gonna remember this now

**Thing 1 :** And forever.

**Wine Junkie :** End me.

**Piano Guy :** me too

**The Homeless Kid :** me three

**Circus Piano** : I'm already dead inside....

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :**... I can make that permanent... BUT

**Circus Piano :** b-but?

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :**...

**Circus Piano :**... _fuck_

**Die Mad About It :** why is Allen blushing like mad?

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Yuu said something in the ellipsis and it caught Allen off guard.

**Die Mad About It :** ahh so basically... they're being gay again.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** yeah

* * *

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Romania.

**Vampire :** Ah. Yes. My one. Not quite sure what was running in their minds when this was made.

**Stalker :** Isn't that like ninety percent of Eurovision.

**You All Need Jesus :** True.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** It's... Nice after the previous chaos

**Die Mad About It :** yeah some still haven't quite recovered

**Soccer Kid :** Yes on the 19th April 2020.... Our dear friends...

**Thing 1 :** Allen Walker. Nea D. Campbell. Wisely Kamelot and Cross Marian.

**Allen Protection Squad :** Sadly got ABSOLUTELY REKT'D by the United Kingdom.

**Step on Me :** press **F** to pay respects.

**Stabbity Stab, Join my Club :** F

**Die Mad About It :** F

**Kanda Protection Squad :** F

**Allen Protection Squad** **:** F

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** F

**Thing 1 :** F

**Poltergeist :** F

**Soccer Kid :** F

**Am I Human? :** F

**You all need Jesus :** F

**Sweet Stash :** F

**Art Junkie :** F

**I HAD A DOCTORS DEGREE :** F

**I ACTUALLY have a Doctors Degree :** F

**Barbie :** F

**Stalker :** F

**Residential Tailor :** F

**Vampire :** F  
  


**Thing 2 :** They will always be remembered.

**Die Mad About It² :** F

**Die Mad About It :** Yer late Gramps.

* * *

**Circus Piano :** Bulgaria was a thing.

**Thing 1 :** Drums.

**Am I Human? :** Weird noises.

**I ACTUALLY have a Doctors Degree :** +15 to Bulgaria.

**The Homeless Kid :** +10 for not being English.

**Wine Junkie :** Great. Next song.

* * *

**Piano Guy :** Turkey.

**You All Need Jesus :** Daisya.

**Soccer Kid :** Honestly. The dancers were the only interesting part.

**Step On Me :** You would say that.

**Soccer Kid :** Come on Lena… admit it.

**Step on Me :**... yeah they are the only good thing.

* * *

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Armenia.

**Circus Piano :** Ugh goodbye.

**Wine Junkie :** Amen.

**The Homeless Kid :** -10 gonna vomit now.

**Allen Protection Squad :** What is with killing all these birbs?

**Kanda Protection Squad :** -100.

* * *

**Kanda Protection Squad :** I can appreciate a good violin.

**Circus Piano :** Oh boy wait till 2009, Alma.

**Step on Me :** Wait what? I haven't seen 2009's.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Oh right, Lena... you haven't seen all the years.

**Step on Me :** Yeah I only saw a few that Allen wanted to watch.

**Die Mad About It :** Haha. This'll be fun.

**The Homeless Kid :** Moldovia's is kinda cool.

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** I mean you ain't wrong.

* * *

**Soccer Kid :** So that was 2007 Eurovision…

**You All Need Jesus :** We won't constantly put you through all the years because God that would be stressful.

**Die Mad About It :** So for the next lot we'll show highlights

**The Homeless Kid :** Oh except 2016 and 2017?

**Allen Protection Squad :** We gonna show all those.

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** Maybe 2013 as well.

**Kanda Protection Squad :** Why?

**Circus Piano :** Petra.

**Piano Guy :** Oh. Mood Ally. Mood. 2013 is a must!

**Sir Smokes-A-Lot :** Isn't Petra also the host for 2016?

**Circus Piano :** Yes with Måns!

**Stabbity Stab, Join My Club :** He needs to be arrested.

**Circus Piano** Most definitely. A fine specimen right there.


End file.
